


Old does not mean finished

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is not finished. not by a long shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old does not mean finished

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a fluff drabble? I just felt inspired lol

He was not able to understand it really. Naruto lay on his stomach half the cover covering him as he tried to regain his breath and right next to him not even sounding fucking winded was Kakashi on his back reaching for the dressing table for that book.

But Naruto was too sated to really start complaining. Sweat had his hair limp and his hips still felt the imprint of Kakashi’s fingers. He knew the tingle at the back of his neck was not just the memory of Kakashi’s kisses. He knew it was also his healing factor removing what most likely would have been a massive hickey.

But why was he the one wiped out and Kakashi the one looking like he had not done a single thing all day? It took effort to move his head so he could glare at Kakashi and when Kakashi looked at him Naruto tried to growl in irritation but it came out too weak.

“Sore?” Kakashi asked curiously. The book was halfway to the man’s face and the sweep over Naruto’s body he made with his gaze really did do nothing more than make Naruto’s body feel sluggishly hot.

“How the hell.” Naruto complained. “Can you be so calm and not exhausted?” He demanded. “I’m so sluggish.” He complained. “Everything is heavy. I can’t feel my legs and I don’t think I can come again for the week. Not even tonight but the rest of the week.” He stressed. “Why do you look fine?”

“Hmm maybe it is my training.” Kakashi mused and Naruto snorted at the smile that flickered over the man’s face. “Maa is it really that bothersome?” Kakashi’s gaze swept over him. “I think it is nice seeing you all tired out. Usually you can’t seem to stay still. It’s nice to have you quiet for a change.”

“I hate you.” Naruto muttered into the sheet. Kakashi sighed before he flung more of the sheet over Naruto. “Still hate you.” He muttered as the sheet slid over his sweat dampened skin.

“Not what I heard about… ten minutes ago.” Kakashi chuckled. “I can repeat what you said you know. I don’t believe I’ve had all those parts praised and claimed to be loved in thirty seconds.”

“Shut up.” Naruto muttered into the sheet. His face felt as if it had caught fire. “I wanted to come. You can’t hold that against me.”

“And at the door earlier?” Kakashi turned the page as if nothing was wrong with the world.

“Same thing.” Naruto protested. “Can’t hold it against me. I missed you.”

“We were on the same mission.” Kakashi laughed. “But I know what you mean.” His hand left the book to gently stoke Naruto’s hair. Naruto’s eyes fluttered shut at the gently soothing action. “I missed you too even though you were a few steps away.”

“Do you think I’ll be promoted to Jounin soon?” Naruto yawned as he felt his body relax further.

“Well you have proven yourself long before. Your strength is not in question. It is your ability but Yamato thinks you are ready. It is just the case of convincing the council but even that will be no trouble as long as the proposal hits the Jounin council.”

“Umhm.” The fingers lightly combing his hair was beginning to lull him to sleep. Kakashi’s fingers paused for a second before they continued their patting much slower.

“Cute.” Kakashi chuckled. “I don’t know why I thought you would be anything else.”

“What did you think I would be?” Part of him was curious but a bigger part of him was tired, sore and sated.

“Insatiable? But you’re normal.” Kakashi chuckled. “Your refractory period is amazing.” He admitted. “But nothing I can’t handle or nothing a little planning can’t take care of.”

“Edging is cruel.” Naruto whimpered and received a few pats on the head. “It is!”

“Some of us don’t have the refractory period of… god I don’t even know.” Kakashi snorted. “But I’m old not finished I don’t know why you thought you had it in the bag.”

“I didn’t!” Naruto protested.

“Right.”

“I didn’t!...sort of.” He muttered. “It’s not fair.” He sighed then groaned as Kakashi’s next caress sent skitters down his spine.

“Well you certainly learnt something didn’t you?” It should be a crime to sound that smug. But Kakashi did it so well. Naruto shifted and groaned into the sheet. He was so gone it was not even funny.

“Sleep.” Kakashi’s voice was firm. “We have a meeting tomorrow.”

“I don’t want to.” Naruto complained. “I’m basking in the afterglow.”

“If you go to sleep now you are most likely going to be less tired in the morning.” The bed shifted as Kakashi shifted looking for something. “Morning is not that far away.” His voice lowered. “And I’d like a repeat or some variation of it.”

Naruto was unable to help himself. The whimper that escaped him sounded so needy and the way he clutched at the sheets were instinctive but they betrayed him but could he really be blamed? Kakashi was addicting and the more they did the more he wanted and whenever Kakashi even hinted to more Naruto’s body just reacted.

Even when it was exhausted and he was clearly running on fumes. Just the though of repeating what they had been doing earlier. Feeling Kakashi. Hearing Kakashi and feeling Kakashi’s possession and letting the world slip away. The bite on his neck when Kakashi reached release and gods help him the hitch in Kakashi’s breath when he sighed Naruto’s name.

All of that was addicting. All of that he craved and it did not matter how it all came about. Whether it was hard and fast them not bothering for a bed or even privacy really. When Kakashi ended up with ripped clothing and Naruto ended up at the end of the session with teeth imprints that were hotter than they should be.

Or the other sessions when they just devoured each other. Consumed each other that left Naruto boneless and sated. Where Kakashi was teasing and wanting or just plain everything. Naruto was unable to get enough.

“You’re cruel dangling that in front of me when you know we have something serious to go to.” Naruto complained but he still shifted to get in a more comfortable position. Who was he to complain? He was next to Kakashi and no matter what he would be staying there.

 

 


End file.
